


Lessons, In and Out of the Classroom

by augmentedfourth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breast Fucking, Coitus Interruptus, Desk Sex, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Kink Meme, Light-Hearted, Prompt Fill, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augmentedfourth/pseuds/augmentedfourth
Summary: Jeralt walks in on Byleth and Seteth in a compromising position. Hilarity does not ensue. (Okay, maybe a little hilarity ensues just a little bit.)From the FE3H Kinkmeme
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Lessons, In and Out of the Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: Seteth/F!Byleth, getting caught](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2180936)  
> What is says above, Seteth and byleth fuck and someone catches them mid-sex. I'm partial to Jeralt being the one to find them and Seteth be mortified about it while Jeralt is not impressed or amused.  
> But Rhea or Flayn would be good too and I'd be happy with them.  
> With whoever does catch them, I don't want it to be where they are romantically/sexually interested in Seteth or Byleth.
> 
> +If Flayn, she teases her father later about how he isn't better than boys he warns her about  
> +If Jeralt he has a talk with Seteth later and it is really awkward for both of them  
> +++++++they get caught in a public or risky area
> 
> ***
> 
> Yeeeah, so I really just wrote this for the awkward conversation in the second half. 

Darkness shrouded the monastery, save for dim candlelight glowing behind the windows of one of the classrooms. Seteth crossed the courtyard and hovered in the doorway. Inside, Byleth stood behind her desk, shuffling through a stack of books. When she found the one she wanted, she turned to the chalkboard and began copying from the open page.

He watched her work, captivated by her movements. From the lean muscle of her arm as she scribbled across the board to the flash of her curves peeking out from the side of her cloak, everything about her was mesmerizing. Though he’d been wary of her when she’d first arrived at Garreg Mach and accepted the vacant teaching position, once she’d rescued his beloved Flayn and brought her home unharmed, he’d sworn to give her anything she ever wanted.

To his great surprise, what she wanted was _him_.

He could have gazed upon her for hours, but when she turned around to set the book back on the desk, she noticed him through the shadows. “Oh, hi,” she said casually. “Need something?”

“I didn’t see you at dinner.” He crossed his arms. “It’s wonderful to see you so devoted to your teaching, but I don’t want you to overwork yourself.”

“You know what these students are like.” Byleth brushed the chalk off her hands before straightening a pile of papers on the corner of the desk. “Some of them are so eager to learn, while others need more motivation. I try to make each lesson engaging to all of them, though that’s sometimes a challenge.”

He smiled. “That’s very encouraging to hear, but as I said, take care not to push yourself too hard.”

“I’m surprised to hear that coming from you, of all people.” She grinned back at him, resting her forearms on the flat surface and leaning forward. “But I do appreciate you worrying about me.”

Seteth swallowed. The way she propped herself up on her elbows gave him a clear view of her low-cut shirt, her heavy breasts threatening to spill forth at any moment. “Why do you do this to me?” he mumbled.

“Do what?” Her smile never wavered.

He was unsure if her confusion was genuine or if her coyness was intentional, but he didn’t want to wait to find out. Closing the door behind him, he strode across the room and seized her by the waist. He yanked her toward him, their bodies colliding. “You know I find you irresistible,” he said. “Sometimes I think you take advantage of that.”

Byleth slid her hands up his shoulders and laced her fingers together behind his neck. “Are you complaining?”

“No, not at all. Simply pointing it out.”

Their lips met, tenderly at first. The gentleness didn’t last long, however, as she nipped at his lower lip, giggling against his mouth. Seteth plunged his tongue into hers, tangling his fist in her hair. She’d awakened feelings in him that had laid dormant for decades, and now he couldn’t get enough of her.

He nudged her backward, pinning her against the desk. Another laugh bubbled up from her throat, and she slipped a hand between them. Wasting no time at all, she located his swelling cock and gave it a firm stroke through his thick clothing.

Choking back a groan, he unfastened the closures of the stiff white collar she wore. When it fell away, she pulled back. “Here?” she said, the remnants of her smile still playing upon her moistened lips.

A haze of lust clouded his mind and better judgment. “It’s late. No one else is around.” He snatched her cloak off her shoulders and tossed it to the side. “And I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Byleth gave his erection another squeeze. “I can tell.”

He reclaimed her mouth with a crushing kiss, yet other parts of her beckoned to him. As he skimmed his lips down the side of her neck, he tugged at her shirt until it bunched around her waist, freeing her breasts. He buried his face between the heaving mounds, covering them with sharp nibbles and soothing kisses. His hands rose to fondle her, letting her soft flesh fill his palms and spill out between his fingers. He had a millennium’s worth of comparisons, but she really did have the most magnificent breasts he’d ever seen.

She whimpered when he sucked one nipple into his mouth, but stopped him when he reached for the top of her shorts. “I…I don’t think we have time for this,” she said between gasps. “I still think someone could walk in at any second.”

“Shorts, tights, boots…I don’t know why you wear all of that every day,” Seteth muttered.

“You’re one to talk.” She trailed her fingers over his ornate coat. “But it’s okay. I have a better idea.”

Byleth hopped up onto the desk and lay on her back. “Come on,” she said. “What are you waiting for?”

He frowned. “I don’t understand.”

She raised her head to peek at him over the top of her massive breasts. For added emphasis, she took one in each hand and pushed them together. “I thought you were ready to fuck me.”

The use of improper language made his eyebrows shoot up, but his intense hunger for her silenced any doubts he had. He ripped open his coat, letting it hang from his shoulders, and lowered his pants just enough to release his bulging erection from its confines. Carefully, he climbed onto the desk beside her. “Where did you learn about such things?” he murmured, shaking his head.

“Mercenaries travel all around, seeing and hearing all sorts of stories.” She looked him up and down, her gaze resting on his engorged shaft. “And besides, I can’t wait to feel your cock between my tits.”

This was wrong, this was vulgar, this was… _sinful_ , Seteth thought as he straddled her torso. Yet, every nerve in his body hummed with desire, urging him onward. He settled into position, letting out a long sigh as her warm flesh enveloped him. It was a different sensation from taking her in the traditional way, yet pleasurable nonetheless.

His hips began to rock back and forth. As he thrusted, he groped at her breasts, teasing her hardened nipples. She moaned, writhing underneath him. His hands took the place of hers, kneading and pressing her breasts to mold around his cock in a flawless fit.

Byleth gripped his wrist with one hand and snaked the other beneath his leg. He could feel her slip beneath her shorts, bumping between his thighs as she pleasured herself. Thinking about her growing wetter and wetter, her fingers sliding in and out of her sex as he rode her, ignited a fresh wave of sparks over his skin, and he moved even faster.

Tension coiled in his muscles. He dug his fingertips into her flesh so hard he was sure she’d have visible marks the next day, but he was beyond the point of feeling remorse. “I…I’m going to….”

“Do it.” Her back arched, increasing the pressure around his cock. “Come all over me.”

Across the room, the door swung open. “Hey, kid. I saw the lights were on and— _oh_.”

Seteth jerked his head up and froze. Jeralt stood in the doorway, his bulky frame blocking all view of the courtyard outside. His jaw twitched and he planted his hands on his hips.

Byleth also stopped moving. She tilted her head back until it dangled off the desk and caught a glimpse of her father, upside down. “Oh no,” she muttered.

Jeralt coughed and took a step backward. “I, uh, think I’ll get going. Um, try to get some sleep tonight, okay?” With a slam of the door, he vanished as quickly as he’d appeared.

Seteth slid off of her and buried his face in his arms, still sprawled out on top of the desk. She sat up and rubbed his back. “So, that was kind of weird, but don’t worry about it,” she said. “We’ve all been through worse.”

“Don’t worry?!” He groaned into his elbow. “How can I not worry? If I walked into a room and saw a man on top of _my_ daughter like that….”

“Well, in the future, he’ll be careful to knock. And we’ll be better at remembering to lock the door.” She nudged him until he looked up at her and offered him a reassuring smile. “Things might be awkward for a little while, but I’m sure he’ll get over it soon enough. And if not, at least his assignments often take him away from the monastery for long stretches.”

Seteth exhaled, lulled by the calming sensation of her running her fingers through the ends of his hair. “I hope you’re right.”

***

Seteth was about to leave his office for the afternoon when someone appeared at his door and cleared his throat. To his dismay, Jeralt waited outside for him in the hallway. “Let’s go for a walk,” Jeralt said.

It didn’t sound like a question. Knowing the upcoming conversation was inevitable, Seteth nodded and followed him out to the corridor.

They walked throughout the monastery in silence. “This place looks exactly the same as when I left,” Jeralt finally said when they reached the stables.

“That was before my time, but I’ll take your word for it.”

“Even the flowers are identical. My wife always loved them.” He picked up a barrel that had been knocked over and set it back in place. “Look, we both know what happened last night, so let’s just get it all out in the open. You seem like a nice enough guy, but more importantly, you seem to make my daughter happy. Since it’s rare she appears happy about anything, I’m not going to make a big deal over this.”

Seteth let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Thank you. Though I do want to apologize for what you saw. It certainly wasn’t my intention—”

Jeralt cut him off with a wave of his hand. “She’s an adult now. But while I trust her to make her own decisions, I will be keeping an eye on you to make sure you live up to her expectations.”

“Understood.” Some of the tension eased out of his shoulders as he began to relax more. “I promise I would never do anything to hurt her.”

“Good.”

They continued to stroll along the pathways. Jeralt kicked a small rock out of his way. “So, she seemed pretty…enthusiastic about what you two were doing last night. But even if she was okay with everything once, it’s still nice to either get permission or give a warning before coming on someone’s face.”

Seteth cringed, but kept walking. “Right. Duly noted.”

“You don’t want any unpleasant surprises. I’ve heard it can really burn the eyes, so you want to be prepared.” He followed the path to the right, nodding to the gatekeeper as they passed by. “Also, try to avoid her hair. It takes forever to wash out.”

“Got it. Thank you.”

He stopped to pet a dog near the docks. Seteth thought he could make his escape, but was unsuccessful. “For some, er, positions, you want to use a lot of lube,” Jeralt said, straightening. “There are all sorts of oils—”

“Yes, Jeralt. I know.” His silent prayer begging the goddess to open up a chasm in the ground to swallow him whole went unanswered.

“I just don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“Thank you. I appreciate your concern,” he said. _I’m older than you are!_ he thought, but kept the words to himself as he wanted this conversation to be over with as quickly as possible.

He thought they might part ways once they reached the greenhouse, but Jeralt wasn’t finished yet. “One last thing,” he said. “If you get her pregnant any time soon, I’ll punch you. I mean, as I said, I know she’s an adult now, and I’m sure I’d be excited about a grandchild eventually. But I still get one hit.”

“I assure you, we’re being very careful.”

“Good to hear.” He finally stopped moving and looked at the row of dorms, the ground, the sky; anything except meeting Seteth’s eyes. “All right, then. I’m glad we had this chat.” He clapped Seteth on the shoulder before heading toward the steps to the dining hall. “I’ll see you around.”

Seteth waited until he disappeared from view. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes and tried to forget everything that had transpired since he’d left his office. A quick glance at the setting sun indicated he still had some time before darkness fell. Rather than returning to his quarters right away, he decided the best use of his time would be to take inventory of which doors in the monastery had working locks.


End file.
